For the Love of the Name 'Auron'
by DemonVamp
Summary: Leina was in love with the name, had feelings for the man, but she had never met the person. She feels him with every fiber of her soul but she did not see him. Until sin came. Sin. Her wish come true, but what was her wish? Not even she knew. Auron/Oc
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantacy X

* * *

I dicided to try my hand on an Auron/Oc story. Mainly because I love Auron's sad tale and it makes one want to love him or find him someone to love. I read, litteraly, all the Oc stories for Auron so I am not afraid that this is going to suck, I'm just afraid it will make no since. I know I am a bit confused and I wrote it. I hope in the near future of this story it is all explained. It is a basicly and litteraly from the heart story. I wanted to keep reading Auron/Oc stories and after reading them all I dicided you guys need more. What better way to read more heart braking stories then to write them? I now plan to make a Pre- story if I can not explain what is happening to the story line in the story line.

Tell me, Please, what you want to read in this story too. I will make it all happen. All your wants I am hopeing to interfuse with my writing ability. Also tell me if I get marry sue ish I like so many others am trying to cut that out of my stories. I am thinking about sex, but I'm thinking about keeping it soft not like my other more populare story.I realize Final Fantacy is PG-13 and most of the stories are rated K-T but I think at least one sex scean is needed to have a kid.

~DemonVamp

* * *

_The first time she heard the name Auron, she fell completely in love with it. She didn't know why, but something about the name gave her a funny 'butterflies in the tummy' feeling. Her heart fluttered in both sorrow and pain at the mere mention of it. She did not understand why she was so obsessed with the name, she just was. So obsessed, in fact, it was the reason for everything she did. She believed that every breath she took was for the name Auron. Why she felt this way she did not know._

She was five when she first heard the name. Her mother was looking through a baby namer book at the time. There was no special reason to look through it. Her mother being an only parent, loved to think that one day she could have more children; maybe she did, her daughter would never know, seeing as she had disappeared a few years after turning seven. Anyhow, she remembered that day:

Her mother grinned widely, "Lookie her, Lie!" She bent over to the bottom shelf of the book rack, effortlessly moving the books in her way, grabbing the small book and lifting it up for Leina to see.

Liena looked over to her mother, glancing briefly at the title of the small yet thick book. It only took reading one of the words to force the groan from her throat. "Mother! Put that back!" She whispered fiercely. She didn't want to get kicked out of another bookstore because her mother was giggling too loudly over a baby namer.

"Oh, come one! Lei, lets just look through it? Please, oh please," Her mother begged childishly. Briefly, Leina wondered who was the child here: Leina or her mother? You would think that at the age thirty with one six going on seven year old kid, her mother would be more mature. Sadly, it was not so.

Trying to look as grown up as a six year old could, Leina demanded, "Mother, if you do not put that back you will have to go out to eat again."

"Oh, Lei," The mother giggled at her small child's face. She didn't understand how her child had gotten so mature so quickly. Leina's mother secretly feared that she had done something wrong. She knew girls grew up fast, but she never expected it to be this fast. Leina's mother mentally sighed. Definitely came from her dad's side. Mentally nodding, the mother was very convinced that her six year old daughters attitude had absolutely nothing to do with her. The mother totally believed that it was a very genetic thing that came from the child's very caring, carefree, and very carful father. "Lets at least flip through it! You never know, there might be a name that you'd like," Leina's mother begged in a sing song voice.

Sighing in defeat, Leina knew she would not win. Not this time. Her mother could be very determined when she got this way. "Fine, but only flipping through it!"

"YAY!" The older women shouted.

"Shhhh," Leina hissed lowly, desperately bobbing her finger back and forth, every time lightly touching her thin, slightly colorless lips, in a shushing motion.

"Okay," her mother said ignoring her daughter. Turning the book to hold the spine of the book firmly in the palm of her delicate and perfectly manicured hand, her mother ran her thumb over the pages a few times each time they would flare out like a fan, arching like only the pages of a book could when being flipped too fast.

Grinning, Leina jokingly said, "Okay. You flip through it now put it back and lets go."

"Don't be silly, Leina. I was merely letting fate pick my page."

Leina sighed. "Fine," She growled reaching over and sticking her index finger into the flipping pages effetely stopping the pages. "There. Since fate couldn't decide, I did."

"Don't be silly," the woman grinned at her daughter, "Fate used you as her conection to this world."

"Yeah, sure. Like I believe in fate and all that non-sense," Leina grumbled crossing her arms. "Just read it and put it back so we can get what we need and go home."

_Leina didn't notice that the page she mysteriously picked was way too close to the front of the book. A few more seconds more she would have just missed that special page. Then maybe everything about her might have happen, maybe she would have been a normal child that her mother always complained about wanting._

Her mother pushed her mousy brown hair behind her ear, setting the book down on top of the book self, bending over to lean on it all while still holding onto the page that her daughter picked. "Now lets see…" She mummered while sliding her fingers down the page, mumbling a few names under her breath. "Ah," Leina's mother breath excitingly, "Hears a new one, Athelstan! I think that's a boys name…" She looked over at Leina.

Leina hummed shaking her head. "Nah, its kinda stupid," Liena said leaning over to pick up a book the next shelf over that caught her eye.

"Well…" Leina's mother ran her hand down the next column. "Oh, here. How about, Or-ron?" She tried to sound the name out. "Hey Lei-lei, how do you say this name?" The mother asked her daughter leaning over to hold the book out to her.

Glancing over from the book in her hand, Leina read in a monotone voice, not really interested, "Auron."

"Auron?" Her mother repeated.

"Yes, mother, Auron." Leina said looking back to her book. Then it clicked in her mind, and Leina's book dropped to the floor.

Her mother didn't seem to notice, instead keep talking about the name. "It's a boys name I think. Doesn't say what kind, or where it came from…" The mother looked over to her daughter. "Leina? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I…" Leina paused to take a shuddery breath, "I don't know… I just suddenly don't feel so good." Leina bent down, picking up her dropped book with a very shaky hand.

"Oh, Leina, sweetie," Her mother said sadly kneeling down to embrace her child. "It's okay, honey. Mommy's here. You go ahead and cry."

And Leina did. Leina cried in anger, pain and sorrow. Almost screaming in the suddenly too empty world, "Why…" Why did he hurt? Why was he so sad? Why did he hate the world so fiercely? More importantly why was she crying for a name that she never knew?

A few months later, Leina found herself with her aunt, a mean lady who loved to fight and the adventure more then her little neice, often times leaving her alone in the apartment. Her mother left with no explanation as to why. She was just there one moment and gone the next by the time the sun rose. And again Leina was left wondering "why," but this time it was for 'why did you leave me alone.'

Years later, Laina stood in front of the lonely apartment's window over looking the busy city, around her was a surprisingly bare room with very few possessions. Something about today made her anxious and even bluer then she normally did. Normally Leina never opened the blinds to the city, this way she could pretend that she was at home and her mother would come back. However, something in the air was telling her that there was something she needed to see. She stood there for an hour first just watching the sun set and the people hassle to the stadium for the major tournament being held in the city, when it caught her eye.

The ocean! It was _rising_!

Quickly she closed the blinds. Something told Leina to move and fast. Never one to drought her instincts, move Leina did. Leina was out the door in seconds and on the street in minutes. Just in time to watch the sphere of water crash into the building. The impact of the watery sphere caused an unexplainable explosion throwing pieces of the building every where and sending the top half collapsing into the bottom.

"Leina!" She heard someone scream. She knew who it was. Before she could turn to see their face, a piece of the building broke off and fell straight at her. She ducked hoping hit would miss, but was too slow.

Leina vision blackened and the world was gone. With her last breath, she mumbled in a defeated tone, "I'm sorry, Auron, I couldn't… make… it… to you"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Funal Fantasy X

* * *

Every since the accident, Auron hadn't been the same. Every day, until the monks found him, he would find himself sitting in the very same spot staring at the very same thing. It was an endless cycle for him. In a way he was glad that the warrior monks had found him and the Maester had taken him in, but at the same time he was very sad. She was his beloved after all. It was very hard to leave her, sleeping forever, like he did.

Lea had fallen victim to Sin, like so many before her, his parents included. The healers refused to try and heal her. Being Al bhed, Lea was thrown a side so that other more important people could be healed; others whom died not long after being found. Lea, though, was strong. Even in her sleep she fought to stay alive. At least, that is what Auron believed. No matter what anyone said, he refused to believe Lea was a lost cause.

Lea had been Aurons hope, his life, and his mentor. It was Lea who first taught him how to weld his sword; Lea who taught him the basics of black magic, Lea who taught him how to control his emotions in and after battle. It was Lea who supported and helped him to gain the attention of the warrior monks. He owed her a lot, too much to let her wither away. So he saved the gil that he got from fighting and bought her a house to sleep in. Where she slept for years fighting the toxin induced sleep.

Lea floated over her own body. She did not understand how she was doing it, she just was. By all rights, Lea should be dead. Her spirit should have been sent to the Farplane, but for some reason she was still here. Why? Lea did not know. Unfinished business, perhaps? That made no since. Lea was content in life. Even though she was only a live for twenty years, Lea could definitely say her life was fulfilling. Though, Lea never got to tell her crush that she was completely in love with him, Lea felt he knew.

She had met Auron when he was ten. He was running through the streets, playing with some friends, she supposed, when he bumped into her.

"Hey watch it!" the fifteen year old Lea growled. Pushing her long deep purple bangs out of her face, Lea looked up at her offender.

The boy had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He held out his hand to help the girl up.

"Yeah and you hit me. I should make you pay," She growled, slapping the hand away and standing on her own. Lea patted the dirt from her behind as she stood, looking the boy over. He wasn't scrawny she suppose, a bit tall for his age, or was she just short? He had nice silky looking hair that made her want to touch and decent clothes that could be bought from any store in the city, nothing much to look at there. What really caught her attention where his beautiful dark eyes. They were deep, for a kid who had to be a few years younger then her, accompanied by a child like innocent, making her wonder if he'd ever been out side the city before. "So, where were you going anyway?" She asked out of curiosity.

The same time Lea was looking him over, the ten year old boy was looking her over, worried more for the fact that he could have seriously hurt her then the fact that she was very pretty. At least, that's what he told himself. The girl was wearing a knee length purple skirt over a pair of tight black pants, and a black sleeveless, "V" cut shirt stitched with purple thread. Her deep, almost black, purple hair was longer in the back then in the front, all cut straight a crossed leaving no layers, giving her hair a sort of upside down stairs kind of look. The shortest length of her hair was her bangs, which reach just under her bright blue eyes, drawing the attention from her swirled pupil making people look twice to see it. The next longest part reached her shoulders, barely brushing them, curving in just enough to frame the obviously Al Bhed girl's face. The back part of the girl's hair was braided, in a tight and complicated design that looked to take hours to do, down her back stopping at her waist, tied off with a tight but neat purple bow.

"Hello?" The girl said, waving her had in front of his face. "Anyone there? Spira paging little boy. Come in little boy."

The boy blinked, then realizing he was spacing out, blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry. What where you saying?"

"I asked where you where going in such a hurry?"

"Oh," his face lit up, remembering why he was running, "I was racing to the weapon shop!" He said, excitedly, "Father is there now, buying me a sword for practice!"

"Oh. Mind if I join?"

"Not at all! Come on!" With out a second thought, he grabbed her hand dragging her off towards the market place. "By the way! I'm Auron."

"Lea!" The girl said, grinning.

Lea sat next to Auron in ghost form. He was always here, watching her body sleep. The first few times Lea had tried to get his attention, but seeing his glazed over look, she doubted, even if he could, that he would see her. So she settled down next to his chair, watching him silently cry, secretly comforting him through words he didn't seem to hear. Seeing Auron here, pleading with her to wake up, chanting how much he loved her over and over, tore her heart out, and she began to plead with him not to do this to himself. Auron was strong. She knew it. She'd seen it. Seeing him so weak and tired, it was killing her.

As the days turned to weeks, which turned to months, he slowly stopped coming to see her and she was relieved. Maybe he has found someone else to live for, she wondered. At least, she could not make him sad anymore. And she was happy for a time. However, as the months turned into years and still no visits. She would worry. Had Auron really forgotten about her? No, no, Lea stopped that thought right there, he's just busy. Maybe Auron finally made it to the warrior monk thing. That though always comforted her. Auron's living his dream, she thought over and over every time she doubted him.

After a few years, she was visited by a woman. She called herself Lady Yunalesca. The woman came bearing a deal of some sort. Lady Yunalesca offered Lea a body for my spirit to live in if she, in return the favor of second life, protect Lady Yunalesca form the man who wishes to kill her when the time is right. Lea did not know who this man was nor did Lea really understand who this woman was, but She knew she was important to Spira. Lea asked what would happen to her body now, and she said:

"It will sleep in a deep sleep, much like it is now, but I will slow down the body's growth. After all you will still need it to protect me."

"And where will I go?"

"I will send you to Zanarkand. To a mother who is about to give birth to a still born. You shall be her child until I need you again."

Lea looked back at her body. Auron had fanned out her hair and crossed her hands over her chest giving her body an angelic look, despite the scars that she had gain from Sin's attack. Auron. It hurt thinking about him. Hurt a lot. If she left Lea would never see him again, but if she stayed, Lea would only see his pain when he came to see her again.

Lady Yunalesca, seeing Lea glance back to her still body, said, "Do not worry, Child. I shall cast a spell to protect this place from any who wish to harm you and the fiends will not get in."

"What about Sin?" Lea asked, still staring at her body.

"Sin is gone. For now. I will call you again when he has returned."

"How will I know?" Lea turned looking at the Lady.

"You will see him," Was her replay.

Lea looked back to her sleeping body, she look so peaceful just laying there, eyes close, face relaxed. Briefly she wondered about Auron. He would under stand right? Lea could not ignore a plea for help. It wasn't like it was Auron that she was fighting, anyway, right? So there was no reason to worry. Besides Lea was bored, and Auron had not visited her in years! When she got back, she thought to herself, she would look for Auron, and never leave his side again. "Okay!" Lea said turning to Lady Yunalesca, "I'll do it!" Then Lea turned for one last look at her body, completely missing the growing victory smirk on Yunalesca's face.

"Good," Lea heard Lady Yunalesca say. "Then it is done." And for Lea, everything went black, not knowing what she had gotten herself into.

"It's a girl. Congratulations! What will you name her?" The doctor asked the newly dubbed mother holding out the wrapped up baby.

"I think," The woman took the small bundle, "I think I'll name her Leina." She looked down into the blue swirled eyes of her baby. That is odd, the mother though, but the moment she blinked her babies eyes where green like her fathers. The mother shook her head. I'm just tired, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Final Fantacy X

* * *

She had forgotten. Forgotten a lot of things she knew that, understood that now, but she had not forgotten his name. For that, she was happy. For what is in a name? It is the soul of the being. With out a name you are but just another faceless person. A name is sacred. It tells the world who you are. Without a name you would be no one. A name is special because it gives you meaning. Leina was happy that she had remembered, and with the name she remembered the emotion: the love that suffocated her every time she saw him, the pain that came every time he cried, the longing, and emptiness she felt when she looked into his lightless eyes. Leina had forgotten, and all she could remember was the feeling attached to the name. For reasons she could not understand, knowing that fact caused her great sorrow.

"Leina!" Her voice carried over the ruble. Gods above please let her be okay, she hoped. "Leina!" She screamed again. She had been moving rubble for a good week. Deep in her heart she knew her sister's daughter was dead, she just refused to believe it. The woman didn't want to think that her only family member had be splattered flatter then a pancake. She just refused. The fact that she had not ran a crossed a body just gave her hope. Maybe Leina had escaped the fate that she had saw Leina endure. She seriously doubted it, but that did not stop her hope.

Many people had moved on, leaving the once great Zanarkand, to spread the news of its runes. Many, like her, had stayed to find what was left of their home land. The people who did stay died off slowly as the fiends moved in. People were forced to pick up arms against the monsters. The first to die were the children and the elderly who could not make it to safety in time. When people started to kill other people in there grief and desperation, it became too much for her to bear. She had to do something or else these people would ether kill themselves off or the fiends would eat them all.

For a while she would fight and debate with the people while she looked for her beloved Leina, but the people had called her attention and eventually won out. The woman used her natural love for mechanics and taught the people how to fix and repair what she could remember how to. To protect what young they could, she decided to isolate them form the fiends, in the process efficiently cutting off the world.

This strategy worked for a time. It worked for a total of four years. The people learned to fight with what they could find. Some using small home made weapons. Other used what was left of the salvageable guns and bullets. It was like living in the stone ages again, but their city, their home, prospered under her leadership and strict rule. She married give her people a more human out look of her. Toward the last two years, the woman had two kids. A boy she named Luke, and a girl her husband had named Luna.

At the end of the four years, war had broken out. Apparently, Zanarkand had become holy land. No one understood why; just that some random person started to call it that, and it just happened to be a highly respected person. Her people where thrown off their land and forced back. She watched as many more of her people died in this pointless war.

These people, who called themselves Yevonites, killed mercilessly for a god and custom that she had never heard of before. They said strange things and called her peoples weapons machina. These Yevonites seemed to have conquered Spira in the short time that they had been away from the world. It did not take long to corner what was left of her people on a no name island. By then there where very little of them left, thanks to the long voyage over the sea and restlessness of the forests. Yevonites did not relinquish or rest for a second.

In a desperate desire, her people began to experiment, trying to find a way to fight longer, faster, and stronger. She neither stopped nor encouraged this. No the woman did not like the idea, but she could see that her people truly believed it would help. The experiments gave them life, gave them purpose, and when they started to work, it gave them hope and something to believe in. Even still, they were dying out.

So, she lent a hand and created a new language in hopes to confuse the enemy. It worked. Finally, she could see her people grow. Her children could finally live on, live a happy life. When she felt they no longer needed her, her son, Luke, took over her thrown and she too joined the fight for survival. By that time they where near human, their children where being born with the side affects of the experiments, which only served to farther their hopes in survival. The old leader had to admit, she too had high hopes for her home.

Leina knew she was dreaming the moment the dream started. She stood faded dirt road that extended for miles, empty of life, except her. Leina walked, one foot in front of the other, but gave up soon after noting it was getting her nowhere closer to life. Sitting on the hard dirt, crossing her legs one over the other, Leina tried to think.

Her mother had disappeared at the tender age of seven, her aunt never came home and when she did she was always sending poor Leina away. She had to admit life had been terribly lonely with out her mother there to annoy her. Okay, so her mother wasn't that annoying, not really. Leina's mother was actually nice and funny and loved her without a doubt, just a little childish that's all. Granted, it did sometime annoy Leina. Leina always seem to try to make up for her fathers, well, failure as a father. He was never there to help out, never had been. She had only seen him once and that was enough to make her wish great hell on him.

Leina smiled sadly at the image of her father being shoved into a boiling pot of stew in hell. Then she frowned. Maybe he really was in that pot of stew, now that that thing had come by and destroyed everything. Leina remembered all the events clearly like it was just a few minutes ago. Maybe it was who knew?

Wait… Shouldn't she be dead then? Leina clearly remembered that huge concrete slab falling right on her head. She had felt the pain, too. Trust Leina when she says a giant concrete slap does not feel very good. Just remembering it hurt her head. She moaned in pain holding her head, wishing some one would just hold her until the pain left.

Leina nearly yelped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Freezing in panic, she felt the owner bury their head in her neck from behind. "Lea," the person breathed. The voice was deep, obviously male, but who was this Lea? Maybe he has her was confused with another girl? Something about that thought made her sad. Leina though this person should have remembered her for some reason.

"Auron," Leina felt her mouth move on its own, her voice sounding older and more mature.

"Lea," The male cried again, "Come back to me, Lea. Please! I need you."

Leina hared the pain in his voice and again her mouth moved again. "But I am already with you." Before Leina heard his response, she felt her conscience shoving at her subconscious trying to wake her up. "I love you." She managed to get out.

Swearing, even as her eyes opened she heard him reply, "And I, you."


End file.
